Scripts - V1/Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare - Preview
wakes up in a desert wasteland, with bloodshot eyes... Ouroburos: Where the hell am I!? tries to look all around him for answers... Ouroburos: I should've known!! {Dammit, dammit, dammit!!! What has happened? The last thing I remember was the celebration back at our hideout with the heroes, and now... This.} ???: Don't underestimate me, Ouro! You should've killed them... How pathetic! figure kicks Ouroburos hard in the stomach Ouroburos: DAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (seething) WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?! ???: I never actually understood how you became leader anymore... You failed yourself and I! Ouroburos: ...... ???: Ha... Too weak to speak, huh?! DAMN YOUUUU!!!!!!!! figure once again kicks Ouroburos hard in the stomach Ouroburos: GUH-HAAAAH!!! ???: You go to hell, now... Ouroburos: {huff-huff!!} We killed Shiroan once and for all, didn't we? What's your reason for lashing anger out on a fellow comrade, huh!? ???: I want no sympathy for a Saurian..... Beecanoe: ....YOU ARE A JOKE!!!!! A WASTE OF LIFE!!!!!! stomps on Ouroburos Ouroburos: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! {PY-TUH!} I-i-i------- Nguh! collapses in pain... Beecanoe: Hmph... leaves the desert with a look of disgust at Ouroburos (Moments later...) 445th shy guy, Genius Guy, sees a beaten Ouroburos in horror... No. 445: Who did this??? flies to Ouroburos's side and tries to wake him No. 445: Ouro... AWAKEN! C'MON, DANGIT, WAKE UP!!!! breathes heavily, with Genius Guy being relieved Ouroburos: Genius? That you, man? No. 445: Oh, thank goodness! I rushed over to your location as soon as possible, just to wonder what that shouting was. shuts his eyes in distraught... No. 445: W-w-what is it? Ouroburos: Our friend, Beec..... No. 445: What happened to him? Guy's mind is full of confusion, and Ouroburos tries to explain Ouroburos: All I remembered was the celebration at our hideout with the good guys, and after that, total blackout... Not sure what else. No. 445: I knew Shiroan was not good to be trusted. Ouroburos: He never was at all! starts to get back on his feet... Ouroburos: At least my injuries from Beecanoe have gone off some... No. 445: What are you gonna do now!? thinks of the past Ouroburos: NOW I FULLY UNDERSTAND AGAIN!!!!!! MY MEMORIES.... THEY'RE BACK!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! No. 445: Huh? Master Ouroburos, keep your calmness in check. Ouroburos: You don't understand, my intelligent shy guy... Guy seems to realize what Ouroburos meant by "restored memories, again" Ouroburos: My love and honor for planet Sauria... It has returned at long last! Terios... No. 445: Who's this "Terios" you speak of?? explains some more, while clearing his throat Ouroburos: Terios is an ancient goddess from over five long centuries, ago... Much longer than when I first came to be. She was my people's one and true enemy, ranking high above that traitor, Shiroan. I know what needs to be done... No. 445: You want to exact revenge on that fiend, am I right? After all, Sauria is still non-existent! Ouroburos: You're right...... But first, I need to search for Beecanoe and try to reason with him. {That bastard! What is his reason for having to betray me like this?} No. 445: My scanners aren't picking up anything powerful or so... Looks as if we may get off of here alive, but there's some nearby enemies in our way. glares at the bloody demons in front of him... No. 445: Well, this is a little too new if I say so myself. Ouroburos: Exactly! These behemoths must be minions of Terios, since only she could have such knowledge and power to control the beasts. Demon #1: RRRRRAAAAAWWWWHHHH!!!!!!!! of the demons thrash around with undescribable rage No. 445: {I hope we can make it until the end of the world, itself... We should!} Ouroburos: Genius Guy... No. 445: Yes, Master Ouroburos? Ouroburos: This may sound like insolent crap, but I think this mission should be handled by me and me only... I don't wanna see another ally get hurt! Guy sweats in anxiety, and then calms down and proceeds... No. 445: Understood... But you'll need one of these... passes a gem to the golem, who crushes it. 445 then throws out a portal opener and goes elsewhere {SSSSSSHUUUZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!} Demon #2: KURRRRAAA, KURRRRAAA!!!!!!!!!! Ouroburos: Hmm... Now that my memories have returned to normal, Sauria can be fully restored in 100% harmony... But first... stares at the demons around him, and then thinks about Beec and Terios Ouroburos: YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHH..... so the story begins! (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga